JP 4082004 B2 describes a fuel vapor purge system that supplies fuel vapor from a canister to an intake passage of an internal combustion engine through a purge passage. Specifically, when the engine is operated, the fuel vapor is supplied by opening a purge control valve and by rotating a purge pump forward.